Just a thought
by ProdigyGenius
Summary: I've been reading the manga lately and wonder how would things be if some the important events outcomes were different


Clan Profiles (Beginnings of a Legend) 12/06/2011

Uchiha Clan- One of the founding clans of Konoha, rival of its adjacent founding clan the Senju. The clan is known for producing the elite of the elite warriors and also because of its bloodline the sharingan. Uchiha are known as some of the best genjutsu users around and have a very high affinity to fire.

Sharingan- The first tomoe lets you predict movements of your opponent, second tomoe lets you copy taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu and the last tomoe improves the first two abilities.

There is rumored to be two more forms of sharingan

Senju Clan- One of the founding clans of Konoha, considered equals to the Uchiha on the battlefield. The Senju are known for producing elite warriors that are masters of all or one jutsu categories. The strongest warriors ever produced by this clan were hokages past and present. The Senju are known as the thousand-skill clan for one reason, they are balanced. Every member of the clan is competent in every aspect of jutsu.

Uzumaki Clan- The royal clan of Uzshiogakure. Known around the world as the best and only clan to specialize in fuinjutsu, also known to have great water users. They are know as the clan of longevity and are said to have naturally large chakra pools. The Uzumaki clan are known for their fuinjutsu and what protects them is their large-scale seal that makes the surrounding water turn into whirlpools.

Namikaze Clan- Once a wandering clan of assassins, now a clan of Konoha. Known for their time-space jutsu, speed, lightning and wind users, they are also said to have the best accuracy known to man. They are said to have a doujutsu but not proven. In truth they do have a doujutsu that lets them lock on to a target from a distance that depends on how trained the eyes are. It also gives them an ability called perception, which lets them see every scenario that can happen, and extra brainpower.

Hyuga Clan- A clan of monks that

On October 10th in the village hidden in the leaves you could see people having fun with their family and friends at a festival of some sort but what you didn't see was a young boy around the age of 5 sitting alone atop a roof looking down on the fun, you could see the despair and loneliness in his eyes he had always wondered what happen to his family and if they were still alive. Since he had no one to have fun with tonight he decided to go to the library and read up on the clans of Konoha and see if any of them had the same characteristics as him. What he didn't know was that he was being watched from afar.

The next day you could see the young blond asleep with the book of clans' history on his chest. With a sudden knock at the door, he awoke and groggily walked to open the door to see one of his most favorite people in the world his self proclaimed brother Kakashi Hatake. He let him inside and he asked why he was there and Kakashi told he was there because the Hokage wanted to see him later, as Kakashi was walking out of the apartment he couldn't help but notice the book and what page it was on he left with a new train of thought. Naruto decided since he didn't have anything to do he would keep reading about his now favorite clan, the Senju but specifically he would study Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage. Ever since he started reading the book the Senju caught his eye they were everything he wanted to be. While reading the book he saw a picture of the Nidaime he noticed that they had similar facial features he let it go for the time being and put it in the back of his mind for later. Before he knew it time flew by and Kakashi was there to pick him to for his meeting with the old man.

As they made there way to the hokage tower Naruto couldn't help but look at the hokage monument and look at the Nidaime but as he was walking his eyes glanced at his idol the Yondaime and notice that he looked just like him without the whisker marks. Now walking through the doors of the hokages office he sat down ready to talk to the Sandaime. The hokage smiled at Naruto and signed the anbu in the room to go away, he then flashed through and hand seals for the privacy jutsu. Now that everything was in place the Sandaime started to talk, Naruto was beaming but he kept it down so he could find out some answers. The meeting was about the how the Sandaime saw Naruto on the night of the festival sitting alone and wanted to give him a part of his family in a sense, he gave Naruto an old ragged diary and told him that it was his grandfathers. After the Sandaime was done Naruto asked why did he look so much like the Nidaime and the Yondaime and he couldn't help but see the looks on the shocked faces of the hokage and Kakashi. The Sandaime had known that this question would come one day but not so soon, so he asked Naruto when did he find the similarities of their looks and Naruto told him the night of the festival and then Kakashi then realized that was the book he was reading. The Sandaime couldn't hide it from him anymore, but he wasn't going to tell him everything at once. He started off by telling him that he was related to the two hokages but he didn't tell him what relation and told him about his mother and her clan. Now that Naruto knew about his family he wanted to be like them and for that to happen he had to be strong, so the old man and Kakashi set up a training regime for him.

(Time-skip 3 years)

The now eight-year-old blond stood next to his "brother" Kakashi at the gates of the academy. Today was his first day of the academy and his brother escorted him there. Over the past three years Naruto's training regime consisted of meditation in the morning, physical training in the afternoon and nin, tai, gen jutsu theory in the evening and history on the weekends. He was only coming to the academy to learn the basics with other kids his age and have some kind of camaraderie with the people he would be teamed up with. As Naruto and Kakashi were walking into the academy they passed Itachi Uchiha and his little brother Sasuke, they had met before at Naruto's sixth birthday party and they had sparred a couple of times but other than that they had no contact which each other

A Naruto what if story

What if Naruto notices the similarities between him and two previous kages.

What if he trained with Kakashi

What if Kakashi were as strong as he is supposed to be

Naruto is a true Namikaze, Senju and Uzumaki mixed breed

Kakashi does not have Sharingan for the simple fact that it made him waste potential

The ninja world actually has some dark themes to it

The things above are required

Here are some things you may want to try

Alive Sakumo Hatake, Alive Obito Uchiha and Alive Fourth Kazekage

Change in characters

Naruto uses his potential

Kakashi is now the whispering fang

Sakumo never


End file.
